


Push and Pull

by WolfNotFawn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfNotFawn/pseuds/WolfNotFawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren finds himself in the hands of a member of a rival gang, Levi is none too gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push and Pull

Eren awoke to the sounds of a steel-heeled boot clicking sharply against the concrete floor. His brows furrowed at the disturbance, his joints ached in the most uncomfortable fashion and he just wanted to go back to sleep.

He tried to bring his arm forward, wanting to rest it on his face so as to block out the light streaming through his closed eyelids. It was then did he wake with a start – He couldn’t move his arms.

Eren’s eyes flew open quickly, and he was momentarily blinded by the brightness of the room he was in. He felt like a newborn kitten, eyes unable to meet the shining lights and strength drained from his limbs.

“What’s wrong Jaeger?” He heard a familiar voice sneer from above him. “Shall I dim the lights a little for the sake of your delicate eyes?”  
  
Eren growled in response. He recogni sed the voice, and he knew he wasn’t brought here for an innocent sleepover.

“What have you done with Armin?” He spat out.

The man dimmed the lights a little, a small mercy in his situation. Eren’s eyes focused on his captor.

The man was dressed sharply in a crisp white shirt, and black pants which were tucked neatly into a pair of black steel-heeled boots. Eren wondered for a second how painful it would be if he were kicked in the face right now.

The man was now seated in a wooden chair in front of him, looking at him impassively. Eren felt a surge of self-consciousness at being examined so intently, he cursed mentally for leaving the house in such a thin shirt yesterday.

“Levi.” Eren said more loudly this time, “Tell me what the hell you’ve done with Armin!”

Levi raised an eyebrow, gaze not lifting from Eren.

“You’re not in the position to be demanding any answers, you fucking brat. Or are you too thick to realise that you’re currently handcuffed to a pole in one of my basements.” He said.

Eren barely had time to respond before the shorter man rammed his foot squarely against Eren’s chest. He felt the force of the kick echo in his ribcage. He had almost forgotten how irritable Levi could be.

“Why don’t you kick me a little harder?” Eren wheezed, still winded from the impact. “It might actually hurt this time.”

Levi took his advice, kicking him in the ribs with his other foot.

“Did your father not have time to fix your smart mouth, Jaeger?” Levi taunted. “I thought he was keeping you at home to teach you how to respect your elders.”

“Or is he too busy with the Ackerman girl?” Levi’s upper lip curled into a smirk, stepping back a little. “Has he finally decided to leave the family’s legacy to someone with more brains than his own son?”

Eren felt heat rise in his head, if only he had his hands free, he could land a square punch in that midget’s face. He growled, tugging roughly at the handcuffs that kept his arms twisted uncomfortably behind him. He forced himself to sit up,

“At least she has enough sense not to be caught by a rival gang.” Levi continued. “Unlike someone we both know.”

Levi brought a knee to Eren’s face, and Eren’s head flew back slightly from the impact. He felt blood in his mouth; he hoped Levi hadn’t knocked out a tooth.

“If you kill me, they’ll come looking for you.” Eren warned, his eyes filled with anger. “Don’t expect to live beyond tomorrow.”  
  
Levi scoffed a little. “Don’t worry about me Jaeger, I can take care of myself.”

Levi took a step back to examine the bruises that were beginning to decorate Eren’s face. “If I were you, I would be more worried about how you’re going to get out of here. Or how your little blonde brat of a friend is doing.” He said.  
  
Eren’s eyes widened in alarm, so Levi did have Armin, he had been holding onto a shred of hope that Armin had somehow managed to escape after their run-in with members of Levi’s gang.

It had not been a smart idea, to go looking for trouble in Levi’s territory, but Eren had been itching to prove himself to his father who had been hesitant to give him more responsibilities after his last screw-up.

He hadn’t thought that Armin would really follow him after realising that Eren could not stopped. Armin was the one with brains after all.

Even if Eren didn’t make it back alive, he had to make sure Armin did. He swallowed, but the lump in his throat remained.

“Please.” Eren steadied himself, trying to hold back the anger in his voice. ”Please let Armin go.”

Levi looked a little taken aback. Now this was unusual, the proud Jaeger brat lowering himself to ask for a favour.

He stepped forward, grabbing a fistful of the younger man’s hair and pulling on it to force his face upwards.

“Don’t worry brat. I won’t do anything to him as long as you cooperate.” Levi said, releasing his hold on Eren, causing him to fall back to the ground with a slump, knees spread slightly.

Levi brought a foot towards Eren’s stomach, the boy bracing for impact, but it never came. Instead Levi had planted his foot firmly against the boy’s abdomen, and began to slowly drag his foot down till it was resting at the juncture between the boy’s thighs.

Eren had a bewildered expression on his face, as if confused by the pain that he wasn’t sure he was to receive. Levi smirked, and applied a gentle pressure on the boy’s crotch with his heel, and began to knead against it.

Eren could feel his ears heating up, the hungry look in Levi’s eyes was beginning to make more sense to him. He was terrified that Levi would suddenly deal him a sudden kick, the man seemed like he would enjoy doing something like that, but he couldn’t help the rush of blood filling his groin.

He fought the urge to grind against the man’s heel for increased friction, the steel-heel of his boots offering a pleasant coolness against the fabric of his own jeans.

Levi stopped his gentle kneading and began grinding his heels firmly against Eren. The boy bit his lip to prevent a moan from escaping his lips, but the resulting whimper was telling enough. Levi seemed encouraged by this and doubled his efforts, and Eren despite his determination not to, let out a soft moan.

Eren burned with humiliation, he felt betrayed by his own body. Here he was, held captive by a man who had sent one too many bullets through his gang-member’s heads and he could barely restrain himself from humping against his foot like a dog.

Levi pushed his heel in particularly hard, and Eren let out a high-pitched whimper at the suddenness of it all. He felt himself roll his hips, pushing back against Levi’s boot despite himself.  
  
“Who gave you permission to grind yourself against me?” He heard a sharp question cut through the fog of lust in his mind.

He moaned piteously in reply. Was that really his voice? He wasn’t aware he could produce sounds as needy and pathetic as that.

He felt Levi take a hold of his hair again, pulling him roughly to his feet. His legs felt like jelly and his pants were uncomfortably tight. There was a sharp glint in Levi’s eyes. The man seemed to be enjoying himself.

“If you’re going to hump my leg like a dog, I don’t think you deserve to wear any clothes. Clothes are for people.” Levi chided, a condescending edge present in his voice.

He heard a soft click from behind him as Levi unlocked his handcuffs. They both knew there was no way Eren would be able to overpower Levi despite his smaller size.

“Now, strip.” Levi commanded, eyes never leaving him as he sat down on the wooden chair.

Eren did it as mechanically as he could. He would not allow Levi the pleasure of seeing him make a show of taking of his clothes like a paid call girl.

The youth was lean, tanned and not as muscular as Levi had expected. All the same, it was a delectable looking offering. Levi noted that the boy’s body was extremely honest, nipples taut and hard, just like the heavy weight that stood between his legs, clearly showing the Eren’s arousal no matter how he hard he tried to keep a straight face.

Levi felt the desire burn more strongly in him, he wanted to fuck the boy till Eren wouldn’t be able to deny how much he was enjoying this. He would make Eren moan and beg for his cock till the boy’s throat was sore with the effort.

“Get down on all fours. Back to me.” Levi said curtly.

Eren blanched at the order, refusing to move, a defiant look still present in the boy’s eyes.

“Eren.” He said warningly, his tone carrying with it an unspoken threat.  
  
Eren forced himself to turn around, wanting to avoid another beating. He knew that his face till his chest was now red, but he was unsure if it was due to embarrassment or from the strain of forcing himself to obey Levi’s instructions.

The concrete floor felt cold against his hands and knees, he noticed that it was also surprisingly clean. He could feel Levi examining him from his chair, his body now on full display to the man, who was eyeing every inch of him hungrily. He felt himself harden even more at the thought, and he whimpered slightly, feeling embarrassed and disappointed with himself.

Levi stood up, and moved towards the boy, settling himself directly behind him. He parted Eren’s legs, kneeling in between them. He was so close that Eren could feel the heat of his body emanate against him.

Eren let out a soft gasp, feeling a sudden cold wetness press against his opening. He looked over his should to see Levi studying the area intently, pressing a wet tissue into his crack, and wiping it carefully.  
  
“What, what are you doing?” Eren almost sputtered.

“What does it look like brat? I’m cleaning you.” Levi said nonplussed. “Eyes to the front Jaeger.”

Eren turned back around, leaning forward to lie on his arms, pressing his face to the ground. He felt himself shake slightly. It felt too good.

He felt Levi remove the wet tissue, apparently satisfied with his current condition, before feeling something warm and wet enter his hole. He moaned helplessly, feeling defenseless against the efforts of Levi’s tongue in him.

Levi parted Eren’s puckered entrance further, using two thumbs to spread the boy’s hole. He planted a small kiss against it, sucking against the soft skin slightly. Levi lifted his head and rubbed a thumb teasingly against Eren’s entrance. The boy seemed unbelievably tight, and extremely sensitive if his moans were anything to go by.

A cool gel drip along his crack, some of it slipping inside him. He didn’t have time to guess what it was before Levi inserted his index finger slowly into the boy. Eren whimpered softly, tensing up at the intrusion.

“Relax.” Levi said.

“You try relaxing when someone is shoving something up your butt.” Eren replied hotly.

Levi fucked Eren a few times with his finger before it felt like the boy’s body was beginning to ease up. He added a second finger, twisting them around to find the sensitive spot he knew was somewhere inside the boy. Eren keened, and Levi knew he had found it. He continued hitting that spot inside the boy, till Eren was a whimpering mess beneath him.

Eren felt the fingers leave him, and almost let out a disappointed moan before he heard the unmistakable sound of a Levi unzipping his pants. Soon, the fingers were replaced by something much thicker, and Eren moaned appreciatively.

Levi thrust into Eren steadily, keeping a constant rhythm. Eren was a wreck by then, pushing back to meet Levi halfway. He felt a hand wrap around his cock and he almost came right there and then. The older man hammered against his prostate a few times not faltering in his efforts.This proved to be Eren's undoing and he spurted white all over the floor, clenching tightly against Levi’s cock. He slumped down onto the ground, exhausted from the experience, content to let the man thrust into his body. He felt Levi’s hands wrap around his hips to raise them up slightly, as hhem slammed into him even harder than before. Levi pushed into him a final time before slumping down against Eren, he felt Levi’s warm seed fill him as the man went soft inside him.

Eren allowed his eyes to close, feeling the need for sleep take over.

When he came to, he found his clothes neatly folded on the chair, and the door unlocked.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any errors I might have missed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
